Chrismatique Conspiration
by Westerly Sama
Summary: relation établie, Hermione/Snape, fluff


_Titre : Chrismatique Conspiration_

_Auteur : Westy_

_Fandom :_ _Harry Potter_

_Rating :_ _G_

_Pairing :_ _Hermione/Snape_

_Disclaimer :_ _All is J.K.Rowling's property_

-Bonsoir Melle Granger !

-Bonsoir Aymeric, comment allez-vous ? Demanda poliment la jeune femme en lui tendant son passe de deux doigts frigorifiés.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup, vos amis vous attendent en salle neuf, bonne soirée.

-Merci.

Hermione dégrafa son long manteau blanc tout en montant les marches sur l'air d'un tango mixé à une danse latine endiablée. Elle dépassa les premières salles qui abritaient les divers cours de danses proposés par l'établissement et se glissa dans les vestiaires pour femmes où elle se changea rapidement, avant de ranger ses affaires dans un casier et lancer un sort pour en assurer la sécurité. Elle sortit en attachant ses longs cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval haute placée, ignorant le regard de nombre d'hommes sur ses jambes galbées et sa silhouette élancée sur son chemin vers la salle numéro neuf. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil avec un sursaut de surprise. Au fond de la salle, protégés par un _PrivatSecuritis_, deux têtes brunes échangeaient des propos animés, visages trop proches l'un de l'autre pour être innocents.

-Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ?

-A qui le dis-tu.

Elle se retourna pour embrasser le grand roux qui contemplait également la scène avec un petit air songeur. Ses longues dreadlocks étaient noués sur la nuque et un nouveau piercing ornait la commissure droite de ses lèvres. De tous les Weasley, c'était bien lui qu'elle trouvait le plus séduisant. Ses grands yeux bleus regorgeaient d'une franchise et d'une sincérité qu'elle n'avait vu que dans un autre être avant ça. Et justement, quand on parlait du loup…

-Hermione ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !!

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux d'émotion quand son meilleur ami l'enserra de deux bras forts et tendres, ses grandes mains pressant ses flans avec chaleur. Son nez inspira les effluves si familières et à la fois ces nouvelles senteurs qui appartenaient dorénavant à l'odeur rassurante de Harry Potter. Elle s'en écarta pour le contempler avec le souci d'une sœur retrouvant son frère et l'admiration d'une femme devant un très bel homme.

-Harry, tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Quel sort as-tu donc utilisé ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme à ses côtés.

-Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, la taquina le rouquin en attrapant le brun par la taille.

Gêné ce dernier se dégagea gentiment mais fermement de son étreinte lâche.

-En tous cas, travailler là-bas a fait des miracles pour tes muscles, remarqua Hermione avec admiration.

-Il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose, sourit Harry. On va y aller, je veux courir un peu avant la cérémonie ce soir, on se voit demain soir alors ?

-Sept heures et ne soyez pas en retard, répondit le dernier occupant de la salle d'une voix moqueuse.

-Haha Snape, bye ma belle, à demain.

Harry embrassa son amie, échangea un regard entendu avec son ancien professeur et attendit que son compagnon fasse de même. Ils sortirent de la salle, mains dans les poches et Harry capta l'ombre d'une drôle d'émotion dans les yeux de son amant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu ne me caches rien d'important n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Charlie d'un air préoccupé.

-Est-ce que je t'ai quitté une seule fois pendant ces sept derniers mois ? Questionna Harry, un je ne sais quoi de papillonnant dans l'estomac.

Le roux sembla peser sa question avant de brusquement saisir son bras et de le serrer contre lui.

-Tu t'es placé entre mes mains, bonhomme, je ne t'en laisserai pas partir sans me battre avec autant de vigueur qu'un dragon. Il y a toujours eu une dynamique spéciale entre toi et Snape, je me suis toujours demandé si tu t'étais déjà posé toi-même la question.

La grimace démonstrative du brunet lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui avec un frisson d'horreur le rassura amplement.

-Viens-là, j'ai un dragon à te présenter, je pense que tu vas l'apprécier…

-C'est toi qui as demandé à Harry de venir ici ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement après une heure et demie de jeu intensif.

Le sourcil arqué la fit sourire malgré elle. Elle connaissait assez bien l'homme à ses côtés pour savoir qu'il ne répondait jamais à l'évidence.

-Si je demande pourquoi, je peux espérer obtenir une réponse orale ?

-Si j'en venais à te questionner sur ta relation avec ce cher Pedro…

-Il n'y a absolument rien du tout entre cet homme et moi ! Le coupa-t-elle en articulant bien chaque syllabe. Etre jaloux d'un simple play-boy ne vous sied guère Maître Snape, railla-t-elle avec irritation.

-Je ne suis pas celui qui insinue que Potter et moi-même avons une espèce de relation _privilégiée_…déclara-t-il d'un ton débordant de déplaisir.

-C'est la vérité, vous êtes les seules à ne rien remarquer. Même Charlie a reconnu qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre vous.

Snape l'observa avec attention, notant ses pommettes rougies non seulement pas l'exercice mais également pas la colère. Il l'aimait d'autant plus lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle s'enflammait toujours toute entière, ses grands yeux bruns le brûlant lui et rien que lui et sa peau rosissait si joliment qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Je n'ai pas terminé….Severus ! Protesta faiblement Hermione en s'abandonnant pourtant sans résister davantage aux expertes caresses de son amant.

Il laissa ses longs doigts agiles glisser sur la peau moite de son ventre et remonter tracer les contours de dentelles de son soutien à gorge. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux rebelles qui s'étaient échappés de sa queue de cheval et collaient à sa nuque, respirant son parfum entêtant qui l'inspirait à faire bien des choses. Mais pas dans un tel endroit, non.

-J'ai encore du travail ce soir et je dois me lever tôt demain, tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse repartir seule ?

Hermione le contempla avec inquiétude, bien qu'il ne fût pas rare qu'il la taquinât, il évitait de le faire lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas la satisfaire peu après. Il préparait quelque chose et elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de deviner quoi.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne travaillerais pas demain, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. Severus, tu m'inquiètes tu sais, avoua-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux confus.

Severus pinça les lèvres mais ne laissa rien révéler de ses projets. Il écarta une belle anglaise du visage aimé qu'il repoussa derrière l'ovale délicat de son oreille.

-Demain soir, dix-neuf heures, sois à l'heure.

Sur ce, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres sèches et disparut par la porte.

-Ca en devient une habitude ma parole, grommela Charlie sur le pas de la porte du salon.

Hermione, les lèvres pincées, lui lança un regard révélant sans mal toute sa frustration.

-Impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau, dit-elle, la voix grave. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est sans doute en relation avec Noël qui approche, mais je finis toujours pas me persuader qu'il n'aurait besoin d'Harry pour rien de si simple, alors je pense aux évènements qui ont fait qu'ils soient si proches aujourd'hui et…mais je connais Harry et il ne fera jamais une chose pareille, d'aucune façon et surtout pas juste devant moi. Et je vois dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il te regarde et dans la façon dont il se tient et dont ses lèvres se courbent lorsqu'il te parle qu'il tient réellement à toi…

-Ma pauvre Hermione, tu ne devrais pas te faire tant de soucis, s'ils complotent quelque chose, ce n'est rien de si grave. J'ai confronté Harry à ce propos hier soir, il admire Severus, c'est indéniable, mais il ne faut voir là rien de plus que l'affection entre un professeur et son élève. Severus lui a appris tout ce qu'il sait aujourd'hui. S'ils ont survécu c'est parce qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur. Tu ne peux pas leur demander de renier une telle histoire commune. Et puis ce ne serait pas dans ton intérêt. C'est Harry qui a fait de Severus l'homme que tu as appris à aimer.

Hermione vit Harry cogner l'épaule de Severus d'un poing léger et l'autre homme répondit en délivrant à l'arrière de son crâne une taloche bien méritée. Elle avait un jour cru que Harry aimait Severus comme on aime un amant, mais incapable de trouver des preuves pour soutenir ses suspicions, elle avait juste acceptée les explications de son ami quant à la nature de ce qui se tramait entre l'homme et l'adolescent qu'il était à cette époque. Et elle était allée trouver Snape un soir dans la cuisine du 12, Grimmauld Place et l'avait menacé de pire que la mort s'il osait blesser Harry. Elle découvrit ce soir là toutes les nombreuses utilisations possibles d'une table de cuisine.

-Ca devient une manie, non ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il se trame plus qu'une surprise de Noël comme on le pensait au début…avoua Hermione, quelques fois j'ai peur que ce soit vraiment sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour rien, la rassura Charlie en considérant le réel souci dans ses yeux bruns.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et lui lança un clin d'œil, serrant ses épaules d'un bras solides.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce qui t'attend est quelque chose d'énorme.

-J'espère que c'est au sens positif que tu me dis ça, parce que c'est ce que je crains…

-J'ai trouvé un berger belge pour Harry, tu te rappelles je t'en avais parlé. Je l'ai laissé à maman jusqu'à Noël, j'espère juste que Harry va accepter de fêter Noël là-bas.

-Il ira, si tu l'accompagnes chaque pas du chemin. Il faudra bien qu'il y retourne un jour, si ce n'est que pour se rappeler les jours qu'il y a passé entouré de sa première vraie famille.

Charlie hocha la tête, souriant. Ses yeux bleus s'en retournèrent à son jeune compagnon qui lui sourit en retour avec tout autant de tendresse.

-J'espère que vous passerez un joyeux Noël, souhaita Hermione de tout son cœur, quittant le Terrier sur les meilleurs souhaits des Weasley.

Elle enlaça son meilleur ami et transplana dans son appartement, avisant l'horloge avec une peur monstre. Si elle traînait encore, elle allait être en retard et Merlin seul savait ce dont serait capable Severus s'il elle gâchait la surprise pour laquelle il s'était donné tant de mal. Elle ôta ses chaussures s'en s'arrêter pour les ramasser et les ranger, se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la douche ou elle fut économique mais vigoureuse, sa peau rougie pouvait en témoigner. Entourée d'une serviette et le cœur battant, elle sortit comme une fusée dans sa chambre et s'arrêta net. Severus l'attendait, assis sur le lit, un long paquet entre les mains. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien soigné. Son costume noir aux plis parfaits saillait sa silhouette d'homme avec justesse, il avait noué ses cheveux sur sa nuque et sa peau avait gagné en couleurs, par quels moyens, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, jambes frêles.

-Toujours aussi ponctuelle ma belle dame, la salua-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, son charisme accentué par le soin qu'il avait pris à se préparer.

-Je pensais te retrouver chez toi,…mais tu avais prévu cela dès le départ, n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa-t-elle avec surprise.

Son regard brillant et pénétrant l'enflamma et elle se pencha vers lui pour un baiser qu'il lui accorda du bout des lèvres, ses doigts montant le long de ses flancs, caressant ses épaules nues pour repousser la lourde masse de ses cheveux humides. Il caressa ses pommettes rosées du bout de ses pouces avec délicatesse, toujours aussi émerveillé par la douceur de sa peau. Une toute autre chaleur vint colorer les joues d'Hermione qui se laissa plier par la main sur ses reins, buste en arrière pour l'appréciation infinie de son partenaire. Severus fit glisser son drap de bain au sol sans toucher sa peau satinée, attisant le désir visible de sa tendre aimée.

-J'ai longtemps pensé à la meilleure manière de rendre ce Noël inoubliable puisque les deux dernières fois n'ont pas été à ton goût.

-Pas du…

Severus l'interrompit d'un doigt sur la bouche et s'échauffa lorsqu'une langue mutine le goûta avec malice, avivant le feu dans ses yeux sombres, rendant ses gestes saccadés et pressés. Il se tourna vers le lit et ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait délaissée pour admirer sa belle. Il en sortit une somptueuse robe de velours beige et pourpre qu'il porta devant Hermione qui la contemplait avec choc.

-Pourquoi… ?

-N'est-elle pas à ton goût ? S'enquit Severus en remontant cependant la fermeture éclair dans son dos, la laissant apprécier la richesse du tissu du bout de des doigts, comme avec révérence.

-Tu peux aller te coiffer, je t'attends.

Il fut ému de voir des larmes dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se retourna brièvement vers lui, le remerciant de tout son cœur.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Ah, ça va être comme ça ? Je ne te pensais pas un si grand romantique, tu as caché bien des choses…Et je devrais être la première à le savoir, ajouta-t-elle pensive, obtempérant sans résistance. Cet homme possédait toute sa confiance.

-Je vais nous faire transplaner.

Là encore, aucune réaction de rejet de sa part, juste une acceptation inconditionnelle.

Touché bien au-delà des mots, Severus la serra délicatement dans ses bras et l'emporta dans un monde qui ne serait que leur pendant toute leur vie.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Hermione en prenant appui sur son bras pour regagner son équilibre, heureuse de ce soutien si sûr.

-A la maison.

Elle frémit.

-Chez nous ?

Il la contempla, l'espoir lisible dans ses yeux pourtant impénétrables pour beaucoup.

Elle s'approcha de la petite table dressée pour deux, son regard se posant avec réalisation sur le petit écrin rouge sur la table. Elle se retourna brusquement et se jeta contre le torse qu'elle connaissait par cœur, larmes dévalant ses joues, lèvres tremblantes.

-Tu as ruiné mon maquillage !

Severus rit et l'obligea à lever la tête, lui offrant son visage libre de tous masques. Ses émotions vierges lui firent presque tourner la tête. Tant d'amour n'avait jamais été dirigé vers lui, tant de confiance et d'affection, si purs et indescriptibles…

-Tu sais que je t'aime ? Sa voix rauque portait plus de promesses que n'importe quelle expression aux mots trop longs et pesants ou n'importe quelle phrase si joliment tournée soit-elle.

-J'espère bien, je ne voudrais pas marier un homme qui ne m'apprécie pas à ma juste valeur et qui ne retournerait pas tout l'amour que je lui porte.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent avec la passion que ce moment avait su créer entre eux.

-Tu me pardonneras ? Demanda plus tard Severus, mi-sérieux, mi moqueur, autour d'une coupe d'un précieux Champagne.

-Quoi donc ? Toutes ces cachotteries ? Ou bien pour le temps que j'ai perdu à me maquiller pour rien ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement acerbe.

-Tu peux t'imaginer que j'ai eu quelques soucis pour d'abord pouvoir vendre le manoir et ensuite acheter une maison dans un tel quartier. Sans l'aide de Potter, rien de tout ceci n'aurait été à ma seule portée, expliqua-t-il, d'un ton qui ne cachait en rien toute la gratitude qu'il entretenait envers son ancien élève. Je sais que je t'ai inquiétée, mais je savais qu'au final, cela en vaudrait le coup, affirma-t-il fermement. Je m'excusais pour le maquillage.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Hermione sourit et repensa aux pièces partiellement meublées à l'étage et au berceau dont elle avait aperçu les barreaux. Elle observa l'homme qu'elle aimait la contempler en retour et la déshabiller d'un regard qui lui promettait bien des délices. Bien des années auparavant, elle avait été loin de penser à une telle tournure de son existence, mais rien au monde ne pourrait ébranler les sentiments qu'elle vouait à ce puissant sorcier.

-Joyeux noël mon amour, j'espère que mon cadeau sera digne du tien.

End


End file.
